Kindle-Man
Kindle-Man, originally known as "Fire Wall," is one of Dr. Coda's Robots. Once a security drone of Dr. Coda's, Heart-Man rebuilt him into a full-fledged Robot Master after the events of the first Malversation. Physical Appearance Kindle-Man has an appearance similar to that of Flame-Man. Dark red all over, covered in a thin layer of soot, Kindle-Man looks like he was just pulled from a burning scene. Covering almost all areas on his body are holes, which fire can be shot from, but the two major ones are the twin cannons in place of hands—with orange flame decals covering half of each, they have the most range and burn the hottest of all the openings on him. Weapons/Abilities Kindle-Man is equipped with several ways to use his weaponry. First is the Fire Coat, which blasts flame from all of his openings, forming a shield of fire. The sheer force of hot air keeps anything from hitting him as long as he keeps it active, but it burns his fuel easily. It is worth noting that Kindle-Man has a limited supply of fuel, and if he runs out he'll be helpless to defend himself. He can blast Fire Balls at the target from his cannons and feet, which require little fuel but are weak unless they ignite the opponent. He also can shoot Fire Waves, in which he blasts a continuous stream of fire from his cannons, almost guaranteed to ignite the opponent but chewing through his fuel supply. He is most famous for the Fire Wall, which gave him his "Fire Wall" namesake. Pointing cannons to either side, he blasts huge versions of Fire Wave from each. These cover huge areas and are guaranteed to set the opponent ablaze, but will take up a lot of fuel to fire. Kindle-Man's obtained weapon is the Kindle Flare. Its wielder cloaks himself in flames for a limited time, and any foe touching the flame's radius gets burned. The weapon naturally consumes ammo over time, but firing while the fire cloak is already up will cause it to flare out over a wider area for a brief moment at the cost of some additional ammunition. Personality Before being rebuilt by his brother, Fire Wall possessed no personality. He was cold, emotionless, and fully robotic. Once equipped with his own unique thought process, however, he was defined by a burning sense of curiosity. He wanted to learn about the world around him. A lover of peace, he would do anything to end conflict, and he has a deep connection to his family. Backstory Malversation 1 Initially named "Kindle-Man," Fire Wall was Dr. Coda's first Robot created. In his mind, the fast track to building an incredibly smart Robot was to do the inverse first—thus, he built Kindle-Man. He had but the one function of seeing who was an ally, and burning to a crisp anyone who was not an ally. When Dr. Coda's other creations came along, they would often fight Fire Wall, sometimes as training, others as punishment. After the defeat of the eight Coda Robots, Mega Man encountered Fire Wall in the basement of Dr. Coda's Terminal. He fought hard to protect Coda from the unknown intruder, but eventually, Fire Wall burned himself out, and unable to stop him, Mega Man proceeded. He eventually crawled his way to the outskirts of town, seeking the blue figure. Unfortunately, he ran into the police force instead. They quickly had him imprisoned, and officer Fake-Man punished Fire Wall for his crimes against humanity. When they were through with him, his chassis was so badly burnt and broken that he could no longer operate. Malversation 2 After discovering that the police force had held on to his memory chip, Heart-Man took it upon himself to learn about building Robots well enough to bring his brother back from the dead. It took him a long time, but eventually, he built up his confidence enough, and Fire Wall was rebuilt--under his old name, Kindle-Man. He was not built with intelligence on par with the rest of the Coda Robots, but he was equipped with several components he'd never had before—such as an actual Robotic brain, and hands. Kindle-Man, along with three other Robots of Heart-Man's creation, were publicly unveiled at Loose Ends Hospital the day before their activation. Of course, when the new duo of Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily caught word of this, they seized the opportunity and cooperatively commandeered all four of them, making them their war machines. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Fire Wall began as a Fortress Boss concept for Mega Man Malversation, which, of course, is yet to be made into a real game. In that state, he was utterly emotionless; barely half a character. Once he was brought back in the events of MegaMobius, however, I hadn't the heart to leave him un-built, so I had him reconstructed into the timeline. Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army